


Survival

by Niki



Category: Soldiers of the Dead
Genre: F/F, Gen, action girls, apocalyptic future, prefemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Birthday present for Mr Niki:)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> A Birthday present for Mr Niki:)

_"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather is one of those things that give value to survival."  
C. S. Lewis_

Her name is Emily, she lives with Susana.

She had first seen the other woman rushing to her rescue like a super hero, taking on yet another man who had tried to take advantage of Emily in this post-apocalyptic wasteland their world had turned into. She had passed out before the fight was over and to this day didn't know how Susana had got her home.

Home.

She had woken up on a sofa, all her wounds cleaned and bandaged, in an apartment that was cleaner and more organised than anything she had seen for a long time. Susana had just been sitting there, looking at her.

"Thank you," Emily said, sitting up, trying a smile.

The other woman just nodded, her expression remaining blank.

"I'm Emily."

"Susana," she said, as if granting her a favour.

"Well, thanks, I'll just..."

"Are you hungry?" Susana asked, abruptly, getting up.

"I could eat." Emily couldn't remember when she had last eaten a proper meal but she wasn't sure staying here, getting used to this, was a smart option.

As she looked around the room Emily saw weapons and ammo on almost every surface.

"So is this what you do?" she asked. "Go around saving damsels in distress?"

That earned her a smile. "Sometimes."

*

Somehow, she ended up staying.

Somehow, without ever talking much, Susana became her best friend. Somehow that little apartment became home. It was the place they returned to to dress their wounds, to catch a breath, to enjoy a few quiet moments at the end of every day.

Susana was there when she needed help – they had discovered walkie talkies at an abandoned police depo, and always carried them around. Many times a day Emily felt like reaching for the thing, just to hear Susana's voice, to hear that the other woman was still alive, but she never did, never could justify possibly distracting her in a middle of a fight.

So far, they have both come home at the end of every day. Sometimes with a woman or two they saved, sometimes alone. None of the other women end up staying. Susana never smiles to anyone but her.

She sometimes wonders why that is. If maybe there is more to them. But for now, survival is the only thing she – they – concentrate on, the only thing they *can* concentrate on.

Her name is Emily. She lives with Susana. For now, that is all.


End file.
